


酒醉的探戈

by nannan1106



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannan1106/pseuds/nannan1106
Summary: 李东海酒量浅，这个还蛮多人知道的。但李东海喝醉了很好操，这个只有李赫宰知道。
Kudos: 20





	酒醉的探戈

在沙发上躺着的李赫宰点开推特，趋势上DONGHAE几个字吸引了他的眼球。李赫宰想都没想就点了进去，热度最高的一条是个视频，李赫宰心跳有点快，深呼吸了一口然后按了屏幕上的播放键。

画面一直在晃动，可以看出是在一个饭店门口，人头攒动，已经有不少人聚集在这里。李赫宰舌头顶了下腮，几秒钟以后，李东海被人护着从人堆里钻出来，脸微微发红，头发乖乖巧巧的贴在头皮上，整个人像装满棉花的玩偶小熊，软软的靠在身边助理的身上。即使这样，这人还眉眼弯弯的向围着的粉丝招手点头，不知道是人太多了还是喝太醉了，李东海脚下步子很小，慢慢的往自己的车边移动。助理给他拉开了车门，手挡在门上把他往里扶，他还在冲周围的人挥着手，眯眼笑的像商店柜台上摆着的招财猫。

视频到这里就没有了，李赫宰点开评论，里面都是在说可爱，贴心之类的话。滑到下一个视频，又点开，是另一个角度。  
第二个视频稍微长点，李赫宰才发现因为围观的人太多，李东海坐进了车里以后没能马上就走，反而放下车窗来和粉丝说话。周围太乱听不真切，总之就是早点回家、谢谢、注意安全这一类的。  
他的声音本就上扬，又带了点儿鼻音，喝醉以后发音慢且含糊，听上去更像个小孩子。

李赫宰把热门的几条视频挨个点开，从各个角度观察了一遍醉酒的李东海，看了看视频发布的时间，抓起鞋柜上的钥匙出了门。

车开进小区，李赫宰抬头看了看，李东海家的灯光透过巨大的落地窗撒了出来。  
一进门便有乱七八糟的鞋子衣服拦住去路，李赫宰弯腰把鞋子们摆好，又捡起地上的衣服丢进洗衣房的脏衣篓里，这才进了卧室。

李东海身上穿的还是刚刚视频里的那身衣服，裤子解开腰带和拉链，褪到一半，手还在裤腰上扶着，腿垂在地上，露着半个屁股，人已经侧躺在床上睡着了。

见他这样，李赫宰哭笑不得，自己也没怎么见李东海醉过，这人极其自律，知道自己不能喝酒，故而很少喝醉。他本来来这里就是收拾烂摊子来的，视频里的李东海明显强撑着精神，但脚下已经发飘了，眼神里都带着雾腾腾的酒气。依他的性格，肯定是对工作人员说自己没醉把人家打发走，家里没人照顾他肯定不行。谎话说太多把自己被酒精麻痹了的大脑也骗过去了，真以为自己没醉，结果坐在床沿换睡衣的功夫，就躺倒在了床上。

李赫宰伸手揉了揉李东海的脸，他的脸很热。李东海的确不会喝酒，而且一喝酒上脸，从脑门到脖子都泛着红，像身上沾了一大片晚霞。李东海本人倒像个小猫似的，顺从的蹭了蹭李赫宰的手。李赫宰没穿外套就过来了，夜里多少有点凉，再加上李东海酒喝得烧心，触碰到凉的东西就忍不住往上凑。  
床上的人眼睛还没睁开，抿着嘴笑，头还不自觉的一下一下往李赫宰怀里拱。李赫宰觉得好玩，真像逗猫似的挠了挠他的下巴，小猫喉咙里呼噜了一声，伸手要打掉李赫宰的手。抬起手来握住李赫宰的手却不撒开，掰着李赫宰的手指就往自己嘴里送。

直到中指食指被温热的口腔包裹住李赫宰才反应过来，这李东海怕不是把他的手当冰棍了。就这么想着，李赫宰感觉到李东海的舌头舔了一下自己的手指。

几乎是瞬间李赫宰就硬了。  
就这样，李东海还不自觉的吮吸着李赫宰的手指，不时的用舌头一寸一寸舔过手指上的纹路，还张大嘴巴试图吞的更深。

见他这样，李赫宰呼吸都加重了，两只手指在李东海嘴里夹着他的舌头翻搅，不一会儿，口水顺着李赫宰的手腕和李东海的没闭合的嘴角流了下来。  
李赫宰眼神暗了暗，捏住李东海的下巴附在他耳边用沙哑的嗓音问：“知道我是谁吗？”  
被衔住舌头的李东海没办法回答，嗯嗯啊啊半天，用嗓子里发出一个气声的单字——赫。

李东海是在浴缸里醒的，入水的一瞬间他脑子也清明了半分，身后的人正架着他的腋下把他往浴缸里放。本来就没醉到神志不清的地步，只是反应慢了，再加上酒气熏得眼睛疼，懒得睁眼。

“赫宰。”水里的人软软的开口，本就水汪汪的眼睛此时被酒灌的发红，像哭过似的。

李赫宰脱了自己的衣服也迈进了水里，李东海家的浴缸足够大，放两个成年男性绰绰有余，李赫宰一坐下，浴缸里的水往外溢出点儿来，浇在地上哗哗响。见李东海睁开了眼，李赫宰似笑非笑的看着他：“就不怕是别人？”

酒醒了大半的李东海揉了揉眼睛，嗓子还是软的：“密码只有你知道。”

刚刚还气李东海不设防的李赫宰一下没了话，也放轻了声音：“怎么喝这么多啊？”

李东海手撑着浴缸边缘跪了起来，往李赫宰那边挪了挪，但无奈喝了酒没有力气，最后还是一卸力跌向李赫宰。怕人呛着水，李赫宰赶忙托住他的腋下，曲起腿来把李东海环在自己怀里。

这么一折腾，水又溅出来点，李东海嚷嚷着水都跑了，要出去捞水，李赫宰一手圈住他一手打开水龙头，等水重新放满他才安静下来。

李赫宰忍着没在浴缸里做，他不清楚李东海酒醒了多少，万一磕着碰着了可不行，还是床上安全点儿。就这样一直挺着半硬的下身，直到他给李东海洗过澡，包在浴巾里抱了出来。

李东海喝多以后格外黏人，虽然说他本来也黏人，但喝多以后，连眼神都是带着胶的，皮肤要一直接触着，离开一下都哼哼唧唧半天。  
李赫宰把包裹李东海的浴巾从他身下扯出来，这人还不满意的从喉咙里嘟囔了两声，紧接着嘴里喊着赫宰赫宰就要人抱。

李赫宰欺身上去嘴唇覆上李东海的，他嘴里还留着点儿烧酒的味道。他把舌头伸进去逗李东海，蹭一下就躲开，引着他来追。洗过澡的李东海脑子已经基本清楚了，但动作还是迟钝的，捉不住李赫宰的舌尖，便赌气不让他再进来。舌头顾着挡住李赫宰的时候，下身也被人握在了手里。

李东海呜呜了两声，在李赫宰眼里活像被侵犯的样子，舌头缠斗的也更凶了。口涎从嘴角流下来，紧接着阴茎的铃口也被人逗弄的冒出清液。

李东海喝了酒更放的开些，曲起腿来用膝盖骨来回蹭李赫宰的下身，李赫宰只用一只胳膊撑住身体，早就硬起来的肉棒就靠在李东海的大腿上，李东海见了，微微合拢双腿，把李赫宰的阴茎夹在自己两腿之间，就这样还不算完，还要上下来回磨蹭着。

腿交的快感激得李赫宰也兴奋起来，他配合着李东海腿部的动作前后摆腰，手上也加快了速度，箍住了李东海的阴茎上下撸动。李东海往常会忍着晚点儿射，但今天大脑控制不了那么多，这样来回的刺激逼得他龟头涨得通红发紫。李东海腿也不磨蹭了，眯着眼睛舒服的小声哼哼。  
李赫宰突然放慢了速度，人也压了上来：“知道我是谁吗？”  
身下的李东海声音带着勾子，一字一顿：“李。赫。宰。”  
回答了问题以后便扭着腰拉着李赫宰的手往自己的腰下送，倒没开放到直接把对方的手放在自己屁股上，不过这种暗示也足够了。

“今天这么乖啊？”李赫宰揉着他屁股上的软肉问道，李东海乖巧地点了点头，头发在白色床单上蹭开：“我一直都乖的。”

李赫宰拉开床头的抽屉摸出润滑液和避孕套，用牙咬开润滑液的盖子，两手扳开李东海的膝盖，见李东海蜷起腿来顺从的抱住自己的小腿，低头在他大腿内侧轻轻啃咬了一下，叼着刚刚被自己阴茎磨红的皮肤来回扯。身下的人催促似的用脚尖踢了踢他的肩膀，李赫宰这才往手上倒了润滑液，在手心里捂了一下就送进李东海后穴里。刚刚在浴室里稍微扩张过了，此刻比较轻松的就送进去两根手指，酒精让李东海浑身放松，更方便了李赫宰的动作。

李赫宰倒也不急着往深处去，只浅浅的在穴口来回抽插，等到送进了三根手指才缓慢的揉着后穴内壁的软肉。李东海侧躺在床上，一条腿伸直一条腿屈起，后穴完全暴露在李赫宰眼里。李赫宰手指插的不重，只轻轻的按压着，舒服的李东海软着声音嗯嗯啊啊地叫，把手伸到下面给自己撸。许是一直没碰到他的敏感点有点急切，李东海攥着自己阴茎的手劲也大了些，李赫宰怕他伤着自己，大手覆上李东海的小手，带着他随着后穴的节奏慢慢来。等碰上前列腺的时候李东海猛地一抖，手里的阴茎也跟着跳了一下。  
“这么舒服？”李赫宰指尖按住那一块凸起问道。李东海睁着水汪汪的眼睛，嘴唇微微张着，脸颊粉红的抖着声线说舒服。

李赫宰手上用了点力，李东海张着双腿任凭他用手指侵犯自己的后穴。指尖一直按在前列腺上，到后面越揉他抖得越厉害，却也不躲，被李赫宰的手指控制着。喝多了酒的李东海禁不住李赫宰这样的折腾，身体里的快感一点点的积累，完全没法儿预料什么时候到达顶峰。就在李赫宰用指甲骚弄凸起的软肉时，李东海哽咽着抖着腿靠后面高潮了，一股温热的液体涌了出来，手指无力的抓着床单，腿肚子一抽一抽的，前面却仍然肿胀着，头部不断渗出液体。

李赫宰抽出湿淋淋的手指，按了按早就软了的穴口，套上避孕套就捅了进去。里面的嫩肉紧紧的咬着他，后穴下意识排斥异物入侵。李赫宰耐心地慢慢沉下腰，把自己的重量压在这一点上，逼得李东海皱着眉头还扶着他的手臂催促他快一点儿。

“快了你受得了？”李赫宰哑着嗓子问，一手圈住李东海的阴茎，另一只手卡在他的肩膀上方。  
“嗯…受得了…”李东海软着嗓子答，甚至还曲起腿用膝盖磨蹭李赫宰的侧腰，又好像浑然不觉自己在勾引人似的，眨巴着眼睛看着李赫宰。

“一会儿操狠了你别哭啊。”李赫宰被人勾的头皮发麻，从洗澡之前自己就硬了，现在难受得很，自己的恋人还在床上催促自己，李赫宰一狠心直接掐住李东海的腰就往自己阴茎上撞。李赫宰操得狠，腰扭着摆，也不管几浅几深的，每次都操到底，囊袋撞在李东海屁股上啪啪地响。李东海也放开了嗓子哼叫，没几下穴口处的润滑和体液就让他打出白沫来，两人的耻毛都沾上了白液，溅出的淫靡汁水打湿了两人的大腿和床单。

喝了酒的李东海身上没劲，只能由着李赫宰操，刚开始腿还环在李赫宰腰上，后来卸了力，腿直接伸直瘫在床上，大敞着面对李赫宰。

实在太舒服了，快感一阵阵从后穴顺着脊椎往大脑上冒，堆垒积叠着，正被李赫宰操的想法涌入大脑，他的眼睛一下湿润了，眼泪簌簌的掉下来，顺着眼尾流进鬓角里。

尽管这样，李东海还是不想喊停，手也放开了自己的阴茎，牢牢的环住李赫宰的脖子，攀上他的后背。

李赫宰常年跳舞，后背的肌肉线条十分漂亮，此时他正浑身用力操干身下的人，一条一块的肌肉也随着他的动作凸起。李东海像攀岩者似的攀在他的后背上，听着李赫宰在他耳边粗声喘，下身打桩似地挺动，性交的热度仿佛把李东海的泪水蒸发了， 他只顾哽着脖子大声呻吟，也不怕被人听了去。

听着李东海一声软似一声的叫，李赫宰更发狠的在李东海体内挺动，硕大的头部带着微微上扬的角度次次蹭过前列腺，撞得他死去活来，大腿一直哆嗦个不停。李赫宰抽出来的时候覆在橡胶膜上的软肉被带着像要给他翻出来似的，往里用力挺进时又一寸一寸的送回去。

李东海双腿又缠上了李赫宰的腰，没力气，只松松的挂着哆嗦着，没几下又要掉下来，李东海不甘心，夹住李赫宰的腰抱着身上的人直接两个人换了个位置。

正在摆腰用力的李赫宰一下也懵了，他俩很少用骑乘位，主要是李东海，每次坐不了几下就撒着娇说累了动不了了。  
看着一脸震惊的李赫宰，李东海眯着眼睛笑了笑，舌尖伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，活像只魇足的猫，说出口的话也像猫爪一样勾人。  
李东海坐在李赫宰身上，挺直了上身，像一个骑士一样笑着说：“我要吃了你。”  
听了这话李赫宰顿时觉得头皮发麻，咬着后槽牙狠狠挺弄了一下。坐在李赫宰身上的李东海被这一下颠了起来，跟着嗯啊的叫着，刚刚的眼泪又顺着下巴流到脖子上，淹没在锁骨里。

李东海这时候也忘了自己为什么要骑到李赫宰身上，脑袋里混沌沌的只剩下快感。李赫宰动了那一下后就停了动作，李东海皱了皱眉头，手撑在李赫宰胸口自己动起腰来。

李东海上身虽然还靠着手臂撑着，下身却早没劲了，刚撑起来一点儿就由着自己往李赫宰的阴茎上坐。腿是软的手是软的后穴也是软的，化成一个乖巧的肉套。

本来就喝多了酒，再加上早被操透了，李赫宰感觉贴着自己腰侧的大腿不住的发抖，也不忍心再让李东海自己动，掐住李东海的腰就往上挺。

被人服务的李东海干脆一点力不用，全由着李赫宰的节奏来，操到敏感点了还仰着头呻吟，露出小小一块喉结上下滚动着。  
连着在敏感点上操了几次，李东海的声音突然拔高，扶着自己胸部的手也蜷缩起来。  
李赫宰见他这样便停了下来，快感生生被掐断的滋味不好受，李东海腰酸腿软，无助的张了张嘴。他现在酒已经醒了，想说的话实在说不出口，只能低声的骂李赫宰，还不敢说的大声，翻来覆去嘟嘟囔囔那几句。

李赫宰不气反笑，捏着李东海的腰憋足了劲儿深插，加快了速度也不管身上的人能不能坐住，力道大得床都吱呀呀的叫。这个体位进的很深，每次都能把整根送进去，出来的时候只微微退出来一点，马上又撞上后穴内部的敏感点，李东海跟着李赫宰的节奏叫得嗓子都快哑了。

突然感觉后穴咬住自己的肉一紧，接着李赫宰就看见李东海挺立的阴茎前段开始往外渗出液体，李赫宰松开一只手想去套弄李东海的阴茎，他手刚触碰到坚硬的下体，就见李东海随着他抽插的节奏一股一股的射了出来。他顶一下就射一点，顶一下就射一点。李赫宰见他这样，腰又停了下来，手伸到阴茎下面去揉搓他的囊袋，李东海受不了似的仰起头来。  
“赫宰……赫…嗯啊……帮帮我…”  
明明自己的手闲着，却让对方帮自己。  
“海海想我怎么帮你？”李赫宰手指在李东海的囊袋上捏捏碰碰，就是不去触碰他的阴茎。  
“好难受……赫宰…我好难受…帮帮我…”  
“以后还敢喝这么多嘛？”  
“不敢了……嗯…再也不敢了…给我吧赫宰……”  
李赫宰手指绕上李东海的阴茎打了个圈，没等李东海挺腰自己去凑，又双手掐住李东海的腰，压着嗓子开口，  
“我不碰你，自己射出来。”  
说着咬紧后槽牙往上送胯，刚刚被迫停止射精的阴茎又重新涨红，随着李东海一声甜腻的呻吟，一道精液直接从铃口射了出来，打在两人的小腹上。

李东海射的时候绞紧了后穴，紧致的肠肉包裹着李赫宰的性器用力挤压。李赫宰艰难地守着精关，喘着粗气用力往外扯，软肉还不舍地挽留着，甚至带出点粉红色的肉来，不住发抖的大腿夹住他的腰，像要再将他吞回体内。

喝醉了的李东海像要要榨干人的妖精，简直要人的命。李赫宰终于明白李东海说的我要吃了你是什么意思，不仅仅是他的后穴吃进他的阴茎，更他这个人被李东海吃的死死的。

射精过后的李东海更加敏感，碰到哪儿都抖，就这样，还挺着胸往李赫宰手上送，任由李赫宰的大手揉捏着胸前不算软的乳肉。李赫宰用手指夹着揉搓顶端硬成石子一样的乳首，揪扯着提起又摁回乳晕里。快感和疼痛汇聚在一起，电流似地往下腹窜，激得李东海的阴茎又颤颤巍巍站了起来，顶端带着刚刚射出的精液贴在他的小腹上。

李赫宰这样操也累，一个翻身把李东海又压在身下，连着两条腿也压在他自己胸前，从上到下狠了命的顶。刚高潮过的身体没有得到足够的休息，第二次高潮就会来的很快。感觉到身下的人又是痉挛着浑身发抖，李赫宰也加快了挺动的频率。

李东海平时出现在大屏幕上的漂亮精致的五官此时全揉进了淫靡的情欲，眼睛泪汪汪的，鼻头也红着，嘴唇湿润又柔软，从嗓子里发出细腻又嘶哑的呻吟声。后穴的高潮来的比前面快，快感近乎灭顶，洪水般席卷进他的大脑，他是大海风暴中的一艘小船，只能抱紧身上这个带给自己风浪的这个男人。

被李东海后穴这样缴着，李赫宰咬着牙闷哼着也射了出来。李赫宰这次射的时间很长，仿佛要把所有精液都挤出来似的，每次他要退出来，李东海的后穴都缠咬着他。

李赫宰整个人喘着粗气趴在李东海身上，感受身下的人轻轻颤抖。两个人小腹之间一片黏腻——李东海用后面高潮的时候前面又射了出来。

李赫宰拨弄着李东海软下来的阴茎，恶劣的在他耳边说：“以后是不是不挨操就射不出来了？”  
话音刚落，含住自己的后穴又是一紧。李赫宰低头又去吻怀里的李东海，李东海也乖巧地仰头由着他亲。温柔的吻过了李赫宰才含着李东海的嘴唇开口：“可以松开嘴了吗？”

李东海一下听明白了李赫宰的话，伸手要打他，但刚刚高潮时死死抱住李赫宰耗费了太多力气，此时他胳膊酸的要命，只能由打改推。

折腾了几下，感受到体内的巨物又有抬头的架势，李东海变了脸色，摆着手说不要了，往后缩腰，这么一动，李赫宰的阴茎也滑了出来。取下沉甸甸的套子打了个结丢在垃圾桶里，李赫宰手又伸到李东海的后穴。  
这里刚刚容纳了好久李赫宰的巨物，现在被撑开的无法闭合，里面的液体都顺着流了出来。  
李赫宰嘴巴贴近李东海的耳朵，手还拉着李东海的手往自己身下送：“海海，帮帮我吧。”

李东海软着嗓子喊累，李赫宰说我不插进去，你分开腿。  
意识到李赫宰要做什么的李东海羞得不敢抬头，脑袋扎在李赫宰怀里，腿还是乖巧的打开了。  
李赫宰扶着半硬的性器插入李东海腿间，手按住李东海的膝盖就开始晃动腰杆。

非传统插入式性交带来的羞耻感把李东海的情欲又挑了起来，尽管有自己的体液在腿上做润滑，李赫宰的阴茎还是磨得他大腿生疼，后穴又开始发痒，一股一股的分泌液体，自己的性器也隐隐抬头。

李东海反手摸到身后去，刚刚李赫宰拿避孕套比较急，一盒里抖出来几个散落在床上。李东海摸了一个藏在手心，转头过来把这小小一块锡箔纸叼在嘴里，小猫一样的又去拱李赫宰的头。

（看完记得回老福特点点小红心，来评论里找我玩）  



End file.
